We're friends no mo!
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: Lincoln les conto la verdad de porque fue al baile y les dan un castigo a sus hermanas. UA de Dance Dance Resolution. Dedicado y en homenaje a MontanaHatsune92.
1. La verdad de todo

**Este AU de "Dance Dance Resolution" se lo dedico a MontanaHatsune92, de nuevo, porque como me dijo fue uno de los capítulos más odiados de la serie por la manera en cómo trataron las hermanas a Lincoln. Pero en especial sus amigas por pensar que Lincoln las quería engañar y pronto hare otro de "Sound of silence" y "Brawl Cereal" dedicados a MontanaHatsune92 por que el de seguro odio esos capítulos tanto como yo. Así como "Party Down" y "Driving Miss Hazy".**

 **Aunque se me ocurrió inspiración cuando leí fics de este capítulo de The 21st Century Pendragon, Samtastic30 y That Engineer. Aunque en los fics que mencione anteriormente, las hermanas se pasan con el debido a que lo agreden por pensar que les mintió dos veces, aunque aquí las hare sufrir un poquito. Pero en el de That Engineer, sus hermanas se dan cuenta de que fue ellas su idea hacerlo ir y que por un segundo casi le echaban la culpa sobre el mismo al tal punto de odiarlo a muerte.**

 **También hay un fic llamado "Dance Dance Disappointment" pero lamentablemente fue borrado debido a que copio al fic antes mencionado de That Engineer u.u y no pude agradecer la gran historia que realizo.**

 **Les prometo que mi UA de "Sangre de Hermanos" va a salir quizás en mayo o en junio y mi AU De "City Slickers" en unos días o quizás en dos semanas.**

 **Saludos a MontanaHatsune92 (También espero con ansias ese fic de DATR (Romance de Dib y Tak y lamentablemente hay pocos en español y muchos en ingles u.u que será un homenaje para mí y quisiera saber unos "pequeños detallitos" jeje de ese fic : 3 y quiero que sea... Lemon. 7w7).**

 **Y digamos que en este fic las hare sufrir un poco jejeje.**

 **Primero declaro que la serie no es de mi propiedad.**

Luego de que la señora Johnson anunciara quien iba a cenar en la mesa de los maestros y señala a Lincoln, tenía miedo de que lo viese Ronnie Anne por evitarla para no ir al baile, y que de seguro si quería ir, aunque al final se topó con Tabby, Haiku, Risas y Polly y comenzó a hablar:

-Bien explicare todo y sin detalles...- Tomo un respiro. - Es que yo no quería ir. Quería ir a él arcade. El motivo es que había una entrada 2x1 y no me la iba a perder. Pero luego Luna, Luan, Lucy y Lynn intervinieron diciendo que las pusieron a ustedes como "mis que ahora ustedes eran "mi problema" y que si yo no iba...- No dejo hablar a las amigas de sus hermanas, siguiendo hablando y "respondiendo por ellas". -Digamos que lo iba a lamentar. - Termino Lincoln De hablar.

-No puedo creerlo. - dijo Tabby.

-Lo sé... Tienen todo el derecho de...- Pero Risas lo interrumpió.

-No quise decir... ¿Cómo te pueden hacer eso?

\- ¿Qué?

-Que te forzaran a ir aun si no querías. ¡¿Es que no pueden respetar los hábitos privados de otros?!- se preguntó Polly con sarcasmo.

Lincoln, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Pensaba que pronto seria su culpa de evitar el baile, pero ahora sus amigas les echaban la culpa a sus cuatro hermanas.

-Pensé que mi alma estaría destinada a estar contigo, pero ahora me di cuenta que ahora mi alma se siente perturbada y abatida por Lucy por forzarte. - susurro Haiku, pero eso solo hizo sentir nervios a los 4.

\- ¡Pero eso no es el punto! ¡El punto es que no voy a dejar que yo crea mentiras de alguien que fuerza a ir a alguien a un lugar que no quieren! ¡Vamos! ¡Iremos a darle a sus hermanas una charla que nunca olvidaran en sus vidas y de sus mentes! - dijo Tabby amenazante y junto con sus amigas al baño de chicas para escaparse de ahí y confrontar, a las que luego dejarían de ser sus amigas.

\- ¡No! ¡Esperen! - intento Lincoln alcanzarlas, pero ya era muy tarde.

-Lincoln...- dijo Ronnie Anne

\- ¿Escuchaste todo?

-Si y debo decir: No puedo creer que tus hermanas te hicieran ir aun si no querías ir. Para serte franco yo tampoco quería ir, pero luego Boby vino y ya sabes el resto.

\- ¿Entonces no estas molesta conmigo?

-Iba a estarlo, pero tras oír lo de tus hermanas, me dan asco. ¿Quieres escapar de aquí y luego ir al arcade?

-De acuerdo.

Para que los dos escapasen tuvieron que mentirle a la señorita Johnson para ir al baño y luego escaparse al arcade y jugar. Sin antes...

\- ¡Clyde! - le llamo Lincoln a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué?

-Yo y ronnie nos vamos al arcade. Resolví todo con las chicas y me dicen que irán a hablar con mis hermanas. Pero no creo que en un buen sentido.

-Oh... Ya veo.

-Solo diles a Zach, Liam y Rusty lo que paso y que les mando saludos.

-De acuerdo amigo.

Luego de esas palabras Lincoln y Ronnie Anne escaparon por el baño en el cual van para luego irse a él arcade, olvidar un poco lo que paso y divertirse en un estilo que para ellos era "pasarla bien".


	2. La charla

**Aqui esta el segundo capitulo de este UA de "Dance Dance Resolution".**

Luego de que Lincoln y Ronnie se fueran a la arcade, Clyde le va a hablar con Liam, Zach y Rusty sobre lo ocurrido, al hablarle de que ellas iban a enfrentar a sus amigas, a ellos les vinieron dudas preocupantes.

-Yo... Solo espero que no se pasen de la raya.- dijo Rusty.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Con eso de pasarte de la raya? - pregunto Clyde.

-Por que nosotros ya hemos visto este tipo de castigos antes. Pero en la television.- dijo Liam.

-Si, he visto eso en una telenovela, en donde un sujeto descubrio que su mujer la engaño con otro ¿quieren saber cual fue su "destino"?- pregunto Zach.

Los demas no sabian que contestar.

-Pues ataco al hombre que "sedujo" a su esposa, acuchillandolo dies veces y luego a su mujer, pero ya no supe que mas le ocurrio, ya me aburrio ver esa novela.- raconto Zach, pero eso solo les dio escalofrios acerca de como terminarian Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lucy.

-Eso suena muy perturbador. Pero... Yo solo espero que no se pasen de la raya y terminen en el hospital.- dijo Liam un poco seguro.

Mientras tanto con Polly, Risas, Tabby y Haiku quienes iban a la casa de Lincoln a confrontar a las que pronto serian sus "ex-amigas", sin escuchar lo que sus hermanas ahi a dentro decian de el.

-No puedo creer que quisiera ir a jugar unos tontos videojuegos en vez de ir al baile.- regañaba Lynn

-Si. Solo lo ayudamos y no nos agradece. Que malagradecido.- regaño Lucy Tambien.

En ese entonces alguien toco el timbre. Luna se levanto y abrio la puerta revelando que eran sus amigas y se emocionaron por saber como les fue.

-¡Hola chicas! ¡¿Como les fue!?- pregunto Luna emocionada.

-Nos fue mal.- Tabby, al igual que las otras, tenian una expresion de enojo.

-¿Por que?- pregunto Lynn.

-Tu sabes porque.- dijo Polly.

En eso todas las hermanas se enojaron y pensaron en una sola persona.

Lincoln

-Ese Lincoln hijo de...- maldicio Lucy pero Haiku.

-¡Oh no! ¡No te atrevas a culparlo! ¡No tiene la culpa de nada! ¡Son ustedes que no se dan por vencidas!- dijo Haiku molesta.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Lynn.

-El nos conto lo que paso entre ustedes. Que ustedes lo obligaron a ir a algo que ni el lo queria hacer.- dijo Risas.

-¿Por que lo hicieron?- pregunto Tabby.

-Es por que queriamos alegrarlo y ayudarlo.- dijo Luan pero Risas la detuvo.

-¡Oh ya veo! ¡Vayamos a ayudarlo y si no lo hace entonces golpeemoslo!- se burlo Risas.

-Yo no quise decir eso. - se defendio la comediante.

-Pues eso parece. Porque obligarlo a ir a un baile que ni otra persona en el mundo querria ir y que el motivo, es porque crees que Ronnie y Lincoln hacen una "linda pareja" es la pendejada mas ridicula que yo haya escuchado. Y hasta que no se disculpen, nuestra amistad se fue al caño aqui y ahora. Asi que hasta nunca nena, no nos busquen y ni nos hablen.- Finalizo Tabby para luego irse con sus amigas las cuales se pusieron de acuerdo con ella dejando a Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lucy destrozadas y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Continuara

 **Saludos a:**

 ***MontanaHatsune92 (Espero con ansias que me incluyas en "Ficgelion" :3)**

 ***Cazador con aroma a luna (Vaya nombre mas gracioso XD)**

 ***ImperialStar**

 ***KuroganeKrad**

 ***BloodBaneD4rkness**

 ***JacksonDragneel16**

 ***cartman6x61**

 ***JerryGabo703**

 ***Carrod Sparda**

 ***Armanduxbstds**

 **Respuestas:**

 **MontanaHatsune92: Te entiendo amigo. Y con respecto a ese otro homenaje preparado para mi Esperare un poco mas para ese fic del Dib-Tak. Y aqui esta el segundo capitulo de este UA, asi que... Espero que lo hayas disfrutado porque en los proximos habra un "camino" de amistades rotas.**


	3. La pelea y el castigo

**Aquí con el tercer capítulo de este AU, junto con unos toques de personajes un poco OOC:**

Luego de que Ronnie y Lincoln se divirtieran en el arcade, olvidando lo ocurrido con lo del baile y sus hermanas, Ronnie acompaño a Lincoln a su casa, sin antes agradecerle por todo.

-Ronnie... Gracias por todo. Y por entender lo que paso con mis hermanas. - le dijo Lincoln.

-Jeje no hay de qué. - le dijo Ronnie.

-Bueno, adiós.

-Adiós, patético.

Los dos se despidieron y Lincoln entro a la casa para encontrarse con sus hermanas. Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lucy llorando porque quizás, Lincoln les conto lo ocurrido, y en vez de darse cuenta de su error (Vaya hijas de puta), culparon a Lincoln de lo ocurrido y se aventaron contra él.

\- ¡CHICAS! ¿¡QUE LES PASA!?- ordeno Lincoln.

\- ¿Qué nos pasa? ¡Yo te diré que nos pasa! ¡Por tu culpa nuestras amigas nos odian! - le grito Lynn.

-Ah... Es eso. Pues la verdad se lo merecían. Y, además, no sé porque no me dejaron solo así nomás. - les dijo Lincoln confiado y burlándose de que de verdad se lo merecían. Mala jugada.

-Como te atreves hijo De...- Lucy intento maldecir, pero Lincoln le piso el pie.

\- ¡YA ¡HAZ SILENCIO! ¡MALDITA RARA! - Lucy comenzó a llorar porque le dijeran rara. Ninguno le había dicho rara. Ni siquiera alguien de su propia familia.

Luna lo golpea. - ¡Esto te pasa por insultarnos y por mentirnos dos veces! - Ella Iba a golpearlo, pero el albino la mordió en el brazo causándole un dolor muy fuerte. - ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! - Lincoln aventó a Luna contra Lucy, Lynn y Luan.

\- ¿Esto acaso es mi culpa? ¿Es su culpa que todos la odien? ¡Pues adivinen esto! ¡Esto no habría pasado si no hubiera sido por su apoyo o debería decir "fanatismo"! ¡Si me hubieran dejado en paz, les juro por dios, que todo seguiría normal, pero no... Al ser unas "fangirls" no se les entra ni un pepino de esa idea en la cabeza! ¡Pero si la idea de hacer agredir a su único hermano por un torpe baile al cual no quería ir! ¡Y espero que nunca más vuelvan a tener amigas por que dudo mucho que al día siguiente las abandonen porque les cuento que me maltrataban! - les grito Lincoln y en ese momento llegaron sus padres y vieron aquella horrible escena y pidieron explicaciones.

Pero Lincoln se les adelanto para que no creyeran sus mentiras, les dijeron que no tuvo una cita para el baile. Pensó que tendría una oportunidad de tener una noche tranquila, pero sus hermanas le "arruinaron" esa noche poniéndole 4 citas a ciegas y que dijeron que ahora sus "ex-amigas" eran su problema. Pensaron que Lincoln estaría en problemas por mentir, pero esta vez sus papas castigaron a sus hermanas por lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Luna, Lynn, Luan y Lucy! ¡Están castigadas por no dejar a su hermano en paz por 3 semanas! ¡No saldrán a ningún lado con sus amigos! ¡Solo a la escuela y a nada más!- les grito Rita, pero de nuevo ellas le echaron la culpa a Lincoln de lo ocurrido.

-Lincoln hijo de...- iban a maldecir, pero en ese momento Rita les aumento el castigo.

-4... Semanas...-dijo fríamente la madre y ellas se callaron- ¡Ahora! ¡Vayan a su habitación y piensen en lo que hicieron! - Se fueron a sus habitaciones a desquitar su ira en todo su cuarto y con ellas mismas por lo ocurrido.

\- ¡LINCOLN! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! - gritaron ellas en sus habitaciones oyéndose los golpes por que desquitaban su ira contra todo lo que estuviese en su alrededor.

-Se oyen muy molestas- dijo el albino.

-Lincoln, te ves algo cansado. Deberías dormir un poco. - le dijo Rita.

-Si, pero, yo fui quien inicio todo esto. - dijo Lincoln.

-Si, pero después de lo que tuviste que pasar, creo que te mereces un descanso. - dijo Lynn padre.

-Si creo que tienes razón. - dijo Lincoln y se fue a su cuarto a dormir luego de toda esa noche sin importar lo furiosas que estaban sus hermanas.

Continuara

 **Saludos a:**

 ***kyokoberis**

 ***UltimateSTH**

 ***sakurauchiha120**

 ***Greenfics (Por subir uno de mis otros fics llamado "Nueva novia" (X-Over de DP con TLH) y puedes subir este fic vía Youtube también y te doy mi permiso :3)**

 **Respuestas:**

 ***RCurrent: De acuerdo amigo tomare tu consejo.**

 ***MontanaHatsune92: De acuerdo esperare pronto esa "aparición" mía por "Ficgelion". (De hecho, ya la vi y me gusto las felicitaciones de Lincoln por mis proyectos los cuales empecé ya hace tiempo. Ahora solo me imagino cual serán las reacciones de sus hermanas en los siguientes capitulos). Otra cosa que no te dije es que el autor del AU de "Dance Dance Resolution" llamado That Engineer es conocido por ser el autor de otros fics de UAs de capitulos de TLH llamados "What is a person worth" y "Syngenesophobia".**

 ***ImperialStar: De hecho, no hare un LincolnxHarem. La verdad hare que toda la escuela en donde van lo sepan y se queden sin amigos ¿En serio piensas eso del ZAGR y el DATR? Jum... Qué raro yo también pienso igual. No, no puedo borrar eso de que el DATR (O te referías a el ZAGR, bueno eso lo sabré en los próximos Capítulos) fue tu ship de la infancia, o al menos esos dices. ¿Leíste un fanfic de DATR o ZAGR? ¡SUPER! Y dime... ¿Cómo se llama ese fic? Bueno eso lo Sabre en los próximos capítulos.**

 ***Andrew579: (De mi otro fic "Nueva novia") ¿A qué te refieres con que soy un ignorante y un pedazo de mierda? Yo no pretendo ser nadie así que no me faltes el respeto hombre. A propósito, espero que te guste este otro fic**

 **Bueno sin más yo me despido.**

 **¡SAYONARAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	4. Una discusion que lleva al separamiento

**Tercer capítulo:**

A la mañana siguiente, Lincoln se levantó vio a todas sus hermanas haciendo fila para el baño. Tenía que esperar. Al parecer no vio a Luna ni a Lucy ni a otra de las dos. Probablemente, al estar uno al estar enojado el día de ayer se despierta de muy malas ganas todo malhumorado y sin ganas de hacer nada, fue al baño al último. Bajo abajo a desayunar con las demás.

En cuanto a Luna y las demás...

Se levantaron de mal humor, con un millón de arrugas en sus caras y con los ojos todos rojos. Puesto que, lloraron toda la noche, y se fueron a dormir todas enojadas y tristes.

O para ser más corto...

Todas encabronadas y enculadas.

Luego de haber ido al baño para lavarse sus arrugas, por haber estado toda la noche desquitando toda su ira contra sus habitaciones, y todo lo que se encontraba allí.

Bajaron a desayunar, pero en cuanto bajaron. Vieron a Lincoln con mucho odio luego de ese asunto del baile y que ahora les echaban la culpa a ellas de haberlo convencido a ir a ese baile aun si no quería.

En cuanto les sirvieron el desayuno de ellas, le sirvieron a Lincoln. A lo cual a Luna le agarro un ataque de ira y lo tiro de la mesa al piso rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

\- ¡LUNA! ¡¿CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA!?- Les grito Rita.

\- ¡EL NO TIENE POR QUE COMER! ¡NO DESPUES DE LO QUE NOS HIZO! - Les grito Lynn.

\- ¿De qué está hablando? - pregunto Lori.

Desde ahí, Lincoln les decidió contar lo que paso con respecto a lo de ayer y todo ese asunto del baile, al cual él no quería ir, pero ellas lo obligaron y no lo dejaron en paz.

Pensó que se enojarían por lo que hizo Lincoln, pero en realidad lo defendieron al igual que sus padres.

\- ¡No puedo creer que ustedes literalmente hicieran eso! - les dijo Lori.

\- ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan crueles con Linky? - Pregunto Leni enojada.

Ellas no podían creer lo que escuchaban. ¿Cómo era que antes las apoyaban en eso de la pareja para el baile de Lincoln y ahora se retractaban?

\- ¿Q-Q-Que? ¿Cómo es que dijeron? - pregunto Luna con la voz cortada.

-C-C-Creímos que ustedes estaban de nuestro lado. Nos apoyaron en eso de la pareja para el baile de Lincoln- dijo Luan, con la voz entrecortada.

-Si, los apoyamos. La diferencia es que nosotros no lo amenazamos y lo obligamos por las malas. - dijo Lola.

Entonces todas comenzaron a discutir.

Hasta que...

\- ¡CHICAS! ¡Hay que parar con todo esto! - les grito Lincoln.

\- ¡Él tiene razón! - dijo Lana.

-Finalmente. - dijo Lincoln, hasta que...

\- ¡Los quienes estén a favor en que todo esto es culpa de Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lucy pónganse de mi lado! - les ordeno Lola y Lori, Leni, Lana, ella, Lily y Lisa hasta sus padres. Todos se pusieron de su lado.

-Yo no me esperaba esto de ti Lola. Me esperaba de Lana o de Leni. ¿¡Pero de Lisa?! Pensé que tú eras la más lista en esto. - dijo Luna.

-Y así es. Pero mis cálculos dicen que todo esto fue provocado por su ayuda entrometida. Si se hubieran dado por vencido con el asunto de la pareja para el baile todo seguiría normal. Es por culpa de su entrometimiento que les esté pasando esto. - dijo Lisa como si ella ahora estuviese burlándose. - Y por lo visto, como dijo Lola, en un principio las apoye en eso, pero ahora eso paso a ser cruel. No sé qué clase de gente hace eso.

\- ¡¿COMO SE ATREVEN!?- Grito Lynn. -Los quienes estén de acuerdo en que todo esto es culpa de Lincoln pónganse de mi lado. - grito Luna.

Pero nadie se puso de su lado.

\- ¿Lily? - pregunto la rockera pensando que la única bebe de la familia se pondría de su lado.

Pero no fue así.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER!- Grito Lynn.

-Win-con. - dijo ella poniéndose del lado del peliblanco también.

\- ¡Ahí, lo tienes! - les dijo Lincoln burlándose también mientras que ellas las miraban con odio.

\- ¡LINCOLN! ¡VEN CON NOSOTRAS! - les dijeron Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lucy para que "cediese ante la culpa".

\- ¡NO! ¡VEN CON NOSOTRAS! - les dijeron sus hermanas de su "otro bando".

Lincoln no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, no quería ver a sus hermanas discutiendo hasta la muerte por algo que ni él quería hacer. Pero, por otra parte, decía que no era su culpa. Fue por culpa del entrometimiento de sus hermanas. Hasta que el tomo una decisión.

\- ¡OK! - Dijo Lincoln, Pero el camino hacia sus otras hermanas.

-Buena elección Lincoln. - les felicitaron las gemelas, pero las otras solo le gritaban.

\- ¡¿POR QUE HIJO DE PUTA?! ¿¡POR QUE?!- Preguntaron todas ellas gritando amarga y desconsoladamente.

-Yo les diré el porqué. Porque no importe cuanto lo niegues, yo me merecía una noche tranquila, no que me obligaran por la fuerza. Así la familia no se trata. - les dijo Lincoln.

\- ¿Familia? ¡¿Familia?! ¡¿FAMILIA?! ¡TU YA NO ERES PARTE DE ESTA FAMILIA! ¡NUNCA LO SERAS! ¡Y MEJOR! ¡HASTA QUE PIENSES EN LO QUE HAN HECHO! - les gritaron ellas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡ESO NO VA A PASAR! ¡USTEDES MEJOR PIENSEN EN LO QUE HICIERON!- les grito Lincoln.- ¡Y PARA PROBARLO NOS IREMOS DE LA CASA Y NO NOS VOLVERAN A VER HASTA CUANDO SEA NECESARIO!- grito Lincoln y al parecer toda su familia se había ido dejándolas solas.

\- ¡PUES BIEN! ¡NO LAS NECESITAMOS! ¡NO NECESITAMOS A NADIE! ¡NOS LA PODEMOS PASAR BIEN SOLAS! - Les gritaron ellas y toda la familia, o más bien dicho, la familia dividida, se largó de ahí dejándolas solas pensando que estarían bien. Aunque luego descubrirían que no fue así.

Continuara...

 **Saludos a:**

 ***Metalero Anarkista**

 ***DESTACADO117**

 ***necrowarrio**

 ***364wii**

 ***Vampiricmalice**

 **Respuestas:**

 ***RCurrent: De hecho, no hare que se disculpen con Lincoln ya que ahora, hice que toda la familia se dividiera por culpa de Luna y las otras (Aun que esas culiadas creen que sigue siendo culpa de Lincoln). En que Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lori, Leni y Lily dicen que todo seguiría normal de no haber sido por su entrometimiento y ayuda. Ya que si no viste que para el género de este fic puse "Tragedia" porque Luna y las demás se quedaran solas toda la vida por haber sido unas niñas muy malas y entrometidas.**

 ***MontanaHatsune92: Te entiendo amigo. A propósito, muchas gracias Alex (Me dirijo a tu personaje jejeje). De verdad que se lo merecían esas culiadas. A propósito, en "Ficgelion", quiero saber cuál serán las reacciones de sus hermanas hacia mis proyectos. Bueno te mando saludos** **😀.**

 ***FrancisVamp0822: Yo no volví antagonista a Lincoln. Yo solo hizo que actuara burlándose de ellas por haber sido unas malditas entrometidas que no se rinden (Derivándome de la moral "Hay cosas que no tienen arreglo". Basándome en el hecho, de que si no lo hubieran ayudado. Todo seguiría normal. Es por culpa de ellas de no admitir sus errores y que ahora estén siendo castigadas y humilladas tan vilmente). Y en cuanto a ponerlo "T" por malas palabras lo puse en "K" y no en "T", ya que solo dijeron malas palabras una vez. Que digan malas palabras en una sola parte no hace a este cuento uno clasificación "T". OK, Entiendo tu punto. Bueno saludos** **. (P.D.: Tengo experiencia escribiendo buenas historias, porque ya llevo en esta página desde hace un buen tiempo)**

 ***ImperialStar: Wow, O.O ¿Pensaste que se trataba de ZAGR pero al final fue un ZADR? Se te nota que no te gusta un rábano el yaoi y si las relaciones hetero. Suenas como a mí, te vale un comino el yaoi. ¿Dices que en "aquellas épocas" no fue algo agradable? Es lo mismo que pienso cuando MontanaHatsune me dijo que casi dejo fanfiction y al Loudcest a causa de unos troles de internet que le hacen la vida imposible tildándolo de homofóbico por que detesta el LunaxSam. Me hubiera pasado lo mismo si yo fuese un fan del ZAGR y DATR y una usuaria anónima me tilda de homofóbico porque piensa que odio el ZADR y el TAGR (Tak-Gaz). Pues no es así, todos tienen sus gustos. Pero me enojaría más cuando descubro que el quien invento El quien invento el ZADR fue una loca mal de la cabeza que le gusta tener orgasmos todo el tiempo viendo a Zim y a Dib teniendo sexo detrás de una pantalla de computadora, y que esa anónima que me tacha de homofóbico sea ella misma. A propósito, leí sobre ti un poco sobre ti y veo que estuviste en 3 fandoms: Gravity Falls, Invasor Zim y este de la "nueva era" The Loud House. Me gustaría Hacer esta conversación en privado, pero aquí puedo responderte luego de que yo reciba los reviews.**

 **Bueno, los saluda atentamente augustospiller.**


	5. La leccion de Luna

Luego de que toda la familia se marchase de ahí para no volver a Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lucy por lo del baile y que obligaron a su único hermanito a ir por la fuerza. Pero a ellas no le importaban un carajo debido a que ellas mismas dijeron que se la podían pasar bien solas. Aun que pronto se arrepentirían. Pero sería muy tarde para eso.

Esa mañana Luna se fue a su escuela a ensayar con su banda en la clase de música, aunque luego ella la rechazaron.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Por qué me echan de la banda? - pregunto Luna.

-Es porque eres una mala influencia. -dijo el maestro de música.

\- ¿De qué hablan? - pregunto Luna.

\- ¿Acaso no lo sabías? Tabby nos dijo lo que paso con tu hermano Lincoln. ¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE UNA ENTROMETIDA PESADA COMO TU ESTE EN UNA BANDA! - Le grito el profesor de música.

Luna no podía creerlo ¿Acaso Tabby les conto a todos en la escuela?

Pues para su lamentable sorpresa ella apareció enfrente con una mirada enojada indicando que si lo hizo y ahora la expulsarían del cole de por vida.

\- ¿Recuerdas eso que dije de que ya no íbamos a ser amigas? Pues... Ya nadie en este cole quiere juntarse con una ruin como tú por lo que le hiciste a tu hermano. Aparte yo no me iba a detener. - le dijo Tabby fríamente.

-Ese Lincoln hijo de pu...- Luna intento maldecirle a Lincoln pero Tabby le dio una bofeteada tan fuerte que le saco un diente y le salió sangre.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas! - le grito Tabby y ella se fue llorando con todos en su escuela ignorándola como si se tratara de un extraño cualquiera.

Sabiendo que ya no volverían a ver a una entrometida de mierda pesada.

Pero para Luna, se dio cuenta del error que cometió...

Y lo cago todo.

Todo por un estupido baile.

El cual, su hermano no quería ir.

Continuara...

 **Una hermana Loud (Luna) abajo. Faltan 3 (Luan, Lynn y Lucy).**

 **Respuestas:**

 ***FrancisVamp0822: (Capitulo 1) Yo no me creo un verdugo. Muchos escritores tienen su sadismo solamente les doy a las hermanas Louds el castigo que se merecen. Yo se hablar del tema de la clasificación y si digo que si pongo K cuando dicen una mala palabra una vez, entonces tiene que ser así. Aquí en esta red no hay lectores menores de edad, y si lo hay tienen que buscar el significado de esas malas palabras vía el diccionario de Google. (Capitulo 4): Ah, que bien.**

 ***ImperialStar: (Del capítulo anterior (Algo que no le mencione) He leído "DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA" de SIDKKANDA. Aunque luego no decidí leerla porque era muy larga al igual que los párrafos. (P.D.: La forma de escribir de ese autor de poner los títulos en mayúscula me recuerda a un autor de fics de Invasor Zim llamado "LagrimasSolitarias").**

 ***RCurrent: Muchas gracias amigo jeje.**

 **Nos vemos luego.**

 **Atte augustospiller.**


	6. La humillacion de Luan

**Sexto capítulo:**

Luego de que Luna fuera expulsada del colegio y odiada por todas, sus hermanas aun no sabían de esto puesto que estaban en la escuela.

Pero pronto recibirían su lección de haber "ayudado" a Lincoln cuando el no necesito ayuda.

Luan se había ido a la escuela, pero al entrar allí dentro, la sacaron a patadas por la fuerza.

Ella quería preguntar que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡¿Que está pasando?! ¡Si se trata de una broma entonces esto no es gracioso! - dijo Luan esperando que todo eso fuese una broma como sus clásicas.

Pero no fue así.

Ya que Risas estaba ahí enfrente de ella con una cara enojada.

Dando por entender el hecho de que le conto a todos en la escuela lo ocurrido con su hermano Lincoln.

-Se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea, de que decir que ya no éramos amigas no me bastaba, así que decidí pedirle a un amigo llamado "Karma" que te ganaras lo que te merecías- le dijo la chica vestida de payaso sin emociones hacia la que una vez considero su amiga.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? - le dijo de nuevo burlonamente mientras la veía llorar mientras todo el colegio se burlaba de ella.

\- Se supone que es divertido. Ay no espera... Ya no lo es porque no se te compara con lo que le hicieron a su hermano. - le dijo Risas yéndose de ahí, dejándola a ella toda humillada con el castigo que se merecía por "ayudar".

Continuara... 

**Cayeron ya 2 (Luna y Luan). Faltan 2 más (Lynn y Lucy).**

 **Saludos a:**

 ***ImperialStar**

 **Respuestas:**

 ***ImperialStar: (Capitulo 4) De acuerdo. (Capitulo 5): ¿Demasiado castigo? De hecho, ellas se lo merecen, por ser unas entrometidas pesadas de mierda.**

 ***MontanaHatsune92: (Capitulo 4) De hecho no lo podrán solucionar debido a que como puse como genero de esta historia "Tragedia" ya va a ser demasiado tarde para ellas sabiendo que lo cagaron. (Capitulo 5): Si, eso hare. No te preocupes.**

 ***Metalero Anarkista: De hecho, ya hice sufrir a Luan, solo faltan 2 y esas son Lynn y Lucy.**

 **Se despide augustospiller.**


	7. La derrota de Lynn

**Aquí el 7mo capitulo:**

Lynn se encontraba en su escuela de deportes, ella no sabía aun de lo ocurrido con Luna y Luan, pero ella pronto recibiría su castigo.

Cuando Lynn iba a ir a practicar sus deportes, el entrenador iba a hablar con ella.

-Lynn Loud ¿Podemos hablar? - le pregunto el entrenador a Lynn.

-Si, claro. - respondió ella.

Ella se fue a hablar con el entrenador en donde ella recibiría una triste noticia:

-Estas fuera del equipo. - le dijo el entrenador fríamente y sin emociones hacia ella.

Lynn no lo podía creer.

¿Acaso la estaban echando a la mejor jugadora de todos sus equipos?

¿Cómo era que eso estaba de verdad pasando?

Iba a esperarse a que se tratara de un sueño, un juego.

Pero no fue así.

\- ¿¡De que estas hablando?!- pregunto Lynn.

-Que ya no puedes seguir siendo parte de nuestro equipo. No podemos que una entrometida como tu juegue en nuestro equipo juegue después de lo que le hizo a uno de su familia. - le dijo el entrenador.

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunto Lynn.

En ese entonces vio a Polly con una mirada fría y sin emociones. Dando por entender el hecho, que como Lincoln le conto todo ese asunto del baile con su familia, sintió que debía darle una lección a Lynn, indicando que su amistad rota y dejarla humillada toda sola no le bastaba.

\- ¿C-C-Como pudiste? - pregunto Lynn.

\- ¿Cómo pude? Vaya pregunta más idiota. La verdad yo no me iba a rendir y no me basto con dejar que fuésemos amigas no me basto, así que decidí darte un castigo por tu comportamiento errático. - le dijo Polly sin emociones hacia ella.

Lynn solo salió de ahí corriendo y llorando hacia su casa mientras Polly solo se quedó ahí aun con su cara sin emociones sabiendo que le dio a Lynn lo que se merecía.

Continuara...

 **Cayeron ya 3 (Luna, Luan y Lynn) falta solo una.**

 **Saludos A:**

 ***ImperialStar**

 ***Milanord**

 ***MontanaHatsune92**

 **Respuestas:**

 ***MontanaHatsune92: Lo sé.**

 ***ImperialStar: Esto no va a tener un final feliz. Para que lo sepas el género principal que puse para este fic fue "Tragedia" dando por entender que este fic no tiene final feliz.**


	8. La maldicion de Lucy y el final absoluto

**Aquí está el séptimo y último capítulo (No habrá una secuela porque no quiero sobreexplotar la historia, pero si quieren hacer Una continuación, epilogo o AU De Mi fic les doy mi permiso).**

Tras recibir su castigo Luna, Luan y Lynn, tan solo quedaba una hermana faltante: Lucy, el cual se encontraba en un club de poesía con sus amigas góticas, pero Haiku le dijo que necesitaban tener una conversación en privado.

\- ¿Lucy puedo hablar contigo? - le pregunto Haiku

-Claro. - le dijo Lucy.

Lucy y Haiku se fueron a un rincón a hablar en privado en donde ella recibiría una terrible noticia:

-Lucy, tu y yo ya no somos amigas.

\- ¿Por qué? - le pregunto Lucy con la voz entrecortada.

-Tú sabes por qué. - le dijo Haiku esperando a que Lucy adivinase.

Lincoln.

-Ese desalmado...- Intento Lucy maldecirlo, pero Haiku la interrumpió.

-Deja ya de buscar a un culpable Lucy, ese chico de alma buena no tiene la culpa de nada. - le dijo Haiku haciendo entrar en razón a Lucy.

-Tienes razón, y hasta que tú no te disculpes con él no me vuelvas a hablar, ya no te queremos en este club. - le dijo Haiku casi alzando la voz, a lo que todos en el club de poesías la escucharon por la acción que cometió la gótica pelinegra y la echaron a patadas del club y se fue llorando hacia su casa mientras Haiku la miraba con desprecio.

Retomando con la gótica...

Ella se fue corriendo hacia su casa toda arrepentida del daño que hizo, en donde allí se topó con sus otras hermanas las cuales se encontraban llorando y, de hecho, se contaron lo que paso con sus "ex-amigas" y se dieron cuenta del daño que le hicieron a su único hermano.

Pero ahora lo echaron todo a cagar...

Y nunca más volverían a ver a su hermano u a su otra familia.

Y diciendo que la iban a pasar bien solas.

Pues esta vez se iban a quedar solas por el resto de tu vida.

 **FIN**

 **Respuestas:**

 ***FrancisVamp0822: Lo se jeje.**

 ***Shotmon: Entiendo.**

 ***Coven: De hecho, no amigo, porque la verdad este ya es el final, así que no habrá secuela (No quiero sobreexplotar la historia tal como lo hizo Banghg con Llamadas). Al menos que me pidan permiso para hacer una secuela con lo que pase por ahí, mis queridos lectores y seguidores. (Que lo deje en claro en mi nota de autor en la parte de arriba).**

 **Les agradezco a todos los que me apoyaron y siguieron este fic (Y que esta historia superara la cantidad de visitas tras otro de mis fics llamado "Dos hermanas excluidas):**

 ***MontanaHatsune92**

 ***Cazador con aroma a luna**

 ***CarrodSparda**

 ***364wii**

 ***Armanduxbstds**

 ***ImperialStar**

 ***BloodbaneD4rkness**

 ***KuroganeKrad**

 ***JacksonDragneel16**

 ***JerryGabo703**

 ***DESTACADO117**

 ***Metalero Anarkista**

 ***Milanord**

 ***cartman6x61**

 ***Moydel97**

 ***necrowarrio**

 ***sakurauchiha120**

 ***UltimateSTH**

 ***Vampiricmalice**

 ***FrancisVamp0822**

 ***Coven**

 ***Shotmon**

 **Atentamente augustospiller.**


End file.
